


Lighthouse

by ISailOnShips



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, at a wedding but not theirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISailOnShips/pseuds/ISailOnShips
Summary: Raelle and Scylla have some cute moments at a wedding reception, with some small Unit interaction.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but yeah, here ya go! Hope you like it
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ ISailOnShips

"The best part about being Byron's best woman, is this speech, right here." Raelle's voice booms out of the speakers scattered around the room. "Why is that, you may ask? Of course, it's cuz I'm gonna embarrass him."

The laughter in the room brings a smile to Raelle's face. She brings the microphone to her mouth again. "No, but seriously, I met Byron in… the worst way you could think of. He'd just lost his best friend, and I had failed to save him. That's not how Byron saw it, though. And when it was him who should've been needing comfort over the loss, he came to me like a big ray o' sunshine and brightened _my_ day. On the first day we met, I thought Byron was trying to woo me with Shakespeare. And then we had a moaning war with all of Beltane," this brings about another pause for laughter.

"Throughout our friendship, we've had our ups and our downs. I've had to tell him some really bad things that I didn't think he'd ever forgive me for. But in some fucked up way, it's brought up closer. I've come to him for advice on love, friendship, but most importantly on what I should wear for a date. Because, let's be honest, Byron, you are that stereotype. You've come to me for help with Fixin', car problems, and most importantly what to do when his little Codices tricks didn't work. I remember the very day you met Hector, you called me up an' you said, _'Raelle, I just met the boy I'm gonna marry. He didn't even care when I did the bird thing! And he's from the Cession too!'_ North Cession ain't the same as a South Cession, but it'll do. His response to anyone that would tell him Hector was a civilian and that wasn't our the witch's way was always, _'I'm already a disappointment to my family. May as well add to the list.'"_

Raelle smiles at Hector, who's laughing into Byron's shoulder, their hand's entangled together. Byron's immediate family sit at one of the nearest round tables, chuckling heartily and shaking their heads.

"None of the things from the Codices worked and so he kept comin' to me for help on how to get the guy. Hector. I'm pretty sure you finally accepted it just to get him to shut up, and now look where y' are. Poor bastard, you're stuck with him now!" Raelle laughs when Byron playfully gives her the finger. "Really though, Byron is an amazing guy, Hector. You're lucky to be with him. You can trust him with anythin' and everythin'. He'll be the beam of light on your dark days when you feel like there's nothin' good in this world that's goin' to shit. He'll take care of you without a shadow of a doubt. But don't forget. This boy ever give you trouble, you know where to find me. We Cessions gotta stick together. And Byron. Don't screw this up, yeah? This one is definitely a catch."

Raelle raises her champagne glass, signaling the coming end of her speech, "So a toast to the witch who defies the conventional, and the civilian who sees only love."

Everyone in the large room lifts their glasses in the air before bringing them to their mouths for a sip. Byron smiles brightly at his friend, tears in his eyes. Raelle takes her seat at the table with the other grooms-people as Hector's best man stands and starts his toast.

As Byron's best woman, she had to sit with the other special people, but it didn't mean her attention was at the table. The moment she sits, her eyes are across the room to a beautiful woman.

Scylla sits with Tally and Abigail and some other soldiers. Her bright blue eyes are on the newest speaker, who is making a joke about Hector from when they were in middle school. Her smile gently curving her lips upward and her hand ever so gracefully cupping her champagne glass so regally, she looked like Aphrodite herself.

Her beautiful sparkling eyes were on the speaker, but Raelle wanted them on her.

Under the table, Raelle brings her hands together. With a finger, she traces an R on her right hand. After a second or two, Scylla's attention darts to her own right hand. With parted lips, she finally looks at Raelle, catching the affection from tables away. With a smirk and the bite of her bottom lip, Scylla mouths something to her.

Mesmerized by the brilliant blues, Raelle almost misses it.

_"I love you."_

Raelle's heart flutters. She can almost hear her girlfriend's voice saying it despite the distance.

 _"I love you."_ Raelle mouths back.

Sensing other eyes on her, Raelle looks to the newly wed couple and finds Byron looking at her now.

 _"I love you too."_ He mouths teasingly before nodding his head to the toast giver.

Raelle holds in a laugh and nods her head at him. She's about to turn her attention to the best man, but it lands on Scylla once more, who is still looking intently at her.

Raelle wants nothing more than to get up and join her girlfriend at her table; to hold her hand, and to kiss her cheek, and hear those three words whispered into her ear.

All around them, people bring their glasses back to the air. Raelle, follows suit, eyes never leaving Scylla's, and toasts to words she never heard.

* * *

Dinner is an elegant buffet of meats and dishes that Raelle can smell from the line to the bar. She was starving, and ready to join the food line, but she didn't know anyone at her table, and being someone that doesn’t interact with people all too well, she need at least three drinks in her to get through it.

"Why am I not surprised you're in this line first?" hands snake around her stomach from behind her and the low velvety voice is in her right ear, bringing with it goosebumps down Raelle's arm. A kiss on her cheek surely leaves a deep red lip stain on her skin.

Raelle spins herself to face Scylla. "You know me too well, babe," she leans forward for a sweet and short kiss. "Did you already get food?"

Scylla shakes her head. "And miss the chance to wait in line with you?"

"I can ditch my table," Raelle offers, more as permission than an offer. "I'll bring my food to your table and sit with you and the unit."

"You know you can't." Scylla reminds. "You have to stay at your table. You're the best woman." Scylla leads the two of them closer to the barkeep as the line shortens, not dropping her arms from around Raelle's waist. "It won't be for long. After food comes cake, and then dancing."

"It's too far away." Raelle pouts cutely at her girlfriend. Scylla giggles and kisses her puffed out bottom lip.

"You're a big baby."

"I'm _your_ big baby." Raelle beams.

"Damn right you are." The blue hues in Scylla's eyes dance and come to life as Scylla continues, "Your toast was great. I especially liked the part where you said he's the one that picks out your date night outfits."

"He doesn't _pick_ them out," Raelle objects with a chuckle. "He helps _me_ pick them out."

Scylla laughs lightly. "Well, I'll be sure to thank him for helping you look so damn good all the time." She hesitates, "Or maybe you should thank him for me."

"Scyl," Raelle pulls the brunette closer to her. "He doesn't hate you. If he did, you wouldn't be here tonight. You know this. He won't kill you for talking to him."

"I just don't want to ruin his day." Scylla's face drops

Raelle holds her face in her hands, "He's come a long way. I think he might actually be starting to like you. Your sass reminds him of himself."

"I love you." Scylla's voice is smooth as the whiskey Raelle plans on ordering.

Raelle goes in for another, longer kiss, taking in the warm lavender and honeysuckle scent of the perfume Scylla only wears for special occasions.

They pull apart, and just after Raelle gives a final peck, she says, "You better."

They've reached the bar now, and Realle turns to the waiting woman. "I'll have a Moscow Mule, and she…" Raelle turns to Scylla with a comical smile. "Sex On The Beach?"

Scylla quirks a perfect brow and purrs slyly, "Maybe later," before turning to the barkeep, "I'll have the same."

* * *

After dinner, the music picks up and the dance floor fills with civilians and soldiers alike, drinking their ways to an intoxicated night of fun. Abigail dances with a soldier she will—judging by the style of their dance—undoubtfully take up to her room later. Tally goes back and forth between dancing with Glory and dancing with Hector's best man. Byron and Hector are in the middle of the dance floor, looking at one another like they're the only two people in the room—the only two people in the _world_.

Scylla and Raelle do the same in their place in the ocean of people.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" Raelle asks, looking Scylla up and down for the umpteenth time.

Scylla is draped in a flowy, plum dress that falls almost to the floor; one shoulder is naked, showing off the freckles that Raelle kisses every night and every morning. Her lips are painted to match, and the coloring around her eyes makes the blue glow like the light at the top of a lighthouse bringing Raelle home.

Scylla feigns a ponder with a hum in her throat. "Maybe once or twice. But you can say it again."

"You are _stunning_." Raelle repeats, twirling Scylla in their dance. "The most beautiful girl I ever laid my unworthy eyes on."

"Hush," Scylla taps her girlfriend's shoulder. "You know I still hate the Army, but seeing you in your uniform right now is doing things to me."

"Oh?" Raelle muses with raised eyebrows. "What kinda things?"

Scylla plays with the new stripe alignment on Raelle's sleeve. "Just wondering how much more command you have with that new promotion," Scylla looks at Raelle with tantalizing mischief in sparkling orbs. "Sergeant Collar."

"You're not real good at takin' orders, Scyl." Raelle smirks back.

Scylla gives her one of the looks reserved only for Raelle, and it makes her stomach flip. She leans close to Raelle, bringing her lips to graze the lobe of her ear, "Maybe tonight you can change that."

Raelle gulps. "Yes ma'am."

They dance through the songs, occasionally splitting off to dance with others. Scylla is with Tally and Glory now as Raelle grabs them another set of drinking and is quick to return back. Tally's loud and slurred words are enough to tell Raelle she's definitely past tipsy now.

"I 'as jus' telling S-Scylla here how much I can't wait for _your_ wedding!" she exclaims when Raelle joins them and hands Scylla her drink. "You two'd make history as the firs' Spree-Soldier marriage! 'ow cool is tha'!"

"What is this I hear about a Spree-Soldier marriage?" Abigail cuts into the conversation, dancing her way into the conversation with Byron. "Necro and Shitbird? Are you two finally sealing the deal?"

"Oh my God," Raelle sighs and wraps herself around her girl. Scylla giggles at her reaction.

"It's come up," Scylla tells them with a smile. "But we shall see."

"Just don't do it during my wedding," Byron shoots a poor attempt at a glare toward the couple. "I will kick you right in the box the moment you get on your knee."

"I wouldn’t dream of ruining your wedding." Raelle laughs. "You guys are so nosy! Don't rush the process." She kisses Scylla's neck up to her jaw and to her cheek. "It will happen when it happens."

"As long as it happens!" Tally says.

"I wanna be the man of honor!" Byron shouts.

"Nuh-uh," Abigail retorts. "We have a fucking mushroom link between us. We walked through a desert for days holding hands. I am clearly the rightful holder of that position."

"Scylla," Tally drags the last syllable of her name out fervently. She points a challenging finger at the brunette.

Scylla takes her finger in her hand as she sips her drink with her other. "Yes, Tally, you will be my maid of honor."

"YES!" Tally is definitely drunk.

"No fun." Byron complains just as Hector comes back and drags him back to the center of the dance floor.

"So," Scylla starts when they're back to dancing together. It's a slow song now; Raelle's hands are on either side of Scylla's hips, and Scylla's wrapped her arms around Raelle's neck. They're pressed together, chins resting comfortably on each other's shoulder. "Marriage."

"What about it?" Raelle inquires.

"Ramshorn-Collar doesn't sound bad."

"Collar-Ramshorn." Raelle corrects.

"Oh?" Scylla pipes. "You think yours is going to go first?"

Raelle brings herself to face Scylla. "You will always come first, beautiful. Ramshorn-Collar it is."

"I love you." Scylla says. The words are so full of meaning that Raelle can _feel_ them.

"I love you," she makes sure Scylla can feel it too. "So much."

They dance in an easy silence, taking each other in and flowing perfectly together. Two pieces of a soul coming together as one.

"I think Collar-Ramshorn sounds better." Scylla finalizes with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Raelle's speech seems overly long, but it's a toast and she's the best woman! I got in the moment!


End file.
